


I'm Wishing

by orphan_account



Series: Once Upon A Time [1]
Category: Disney Princesses, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, currently reworking this so shhh don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I was watching the "Dark Side Of Disney Video" when my soul was violently wrenched from my body and towards the nearest computer. I was then forced to log onto Ao3 and write this.
Series: Once Upon A Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time there live a lovely little Princess named Snow White. Her vain and wicked Stepmother the Queen feared that someday Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little Princess in rags and forced her to work as a Scullery Maid.

Each day, the vain queen consulted her Magic Mirror.  
"Magic Mirror on the Wall, Who is the fairest one of all?"  
...and as long as the Mirror answered "You are the fairest one of all',' Snow White was safe from the Queen's cruel jealousy.

* * *

The Queen approached her Mirror, her long black cloak sweeping behind her.  
"Slave in the Magic Mirror," she cried, her arms outstretched. "Come from the farthest space! Through Wind and Darkness I summon thee. Speak."  
A fierce wind overtook the mirrors, although the summoning was different then it had been before. Instead of bright flames licking the inside of the glass, green tentacles slithered up to part the veil. The Queen's mind seemed to bend around this fact, shifting and convulsing until the tentacles were as familiar as her own hands. "Let me see thy face," she announced. The tentacles parted and a face appeared in the Mirror. Again, it was different, far more distinct than the bland and featureless face that typically inhabited the Magic Mirror. And again, her mind distorted itself to accommodate this new reality.  
This face was fair as opposed to green, with dark brown wavy hair falling into his eyes. He sported a dark brown mustache and a smirk that seemed so at home on his face you'd think he never frowned at all.  
"What wouldst thou know, my Queen?"  
"Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"  
"Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold you know what, I'm not doing this weird fuckin' voice. Uhh, there's this guy who's prettier than you even though he wears ugly clothes, blah blah blah, all that shit."  
The Queen was taken aback for a second, but a third time her brain mangled the puzzle pieces of reality to fit this behavior into place.  
"Alas for him! Reveal his name," the Queen cried, folding her arms, her face twisting into a cold scowl.  
"Oh, oh! I actually do wanna be poetic for this one, I wrote a thing-"  
The head spun around and there was a sound like paper being crumpled, then the head returned to its position. "Lips as black as ebony, hair a dark plum, skin as white as snow. See, I adjusted it for his edgy makeup and weird hair choices, which is fun, I'm really proud of that"  
But the Queen was too wrapped up in her fury to listen to the Mirror's ramblings. "Snow White!" she gasped, horrified.


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my mediocre writing i guess

Virgil found himself scrubbing a stone step. The first thing he realized was that he was not in the Mind Palace. The second thing he realized was that he couldn't feel Thomas, or the other Sides, anywhere nearby. It was like he'd been cut off. The third thing he realized was that he was not wearing his hoodie, which was extremely unsettling. The only times he took that off were holidays when Patton insisted they wear the sweaters. He found himself standing up and dumping a bucket of water onto the steps, then walking over to a well. He was surrounded by birds.  
"This is bad," he decided out loud. "This is really bad."  
It was then that he realized that up until the point of him speaking, he had been humming. He cursed under his breath. He looked at the birds perched on the edge of the well. "What are you looking at?"  
The birds stared at him with surprisingly intelligent eyes, almost as if they knew what he was saying. He shuddered. "This is some sort of hallucination..." he muttered. The birds all leaned toward him, as if he was telling an interesting story and not mumbling incoherently. "But Sides don't get hallucinations."  
The birds shook their heads, almost in unison, and Virgil raised an eyebrow. Something about them was familiar. Logan was the one with an all access pass to Thomas's memories, but Virgil could still remember most things, especially if they were important to Thomas. And this, with the birds and the well and the humming... It was just on the tip of his tongue. "I wish I could just remember where I know this from," he whispered to himself. He must have said it louder than he meant to, because he could hear it echoing the length of the well. And suddenly, he did know. This was the scene from Snow White, right after the Queen learns that Snow White was prettier than her.  
Virgil blinked. "Oh shit."  
The birds shook their heads and ruffled their feathers at his cursing. "Oh you don't like that, huh? Well I don't like that I'm in a fucking Disney movie!" Virgil cried, throwing up his arms. "What the fuck am I gonna do?"  
After several minutes of similar ranting, it hit him. "She's going to try an kill me. Oh shit I've got to get out of here!"

* * *

Roman was riding past when he heard a yell from the castle nearby. "Whoa," he muttered to his horse, bringing her to a stop so he could listen. He scaled the small wall to peer into the pavilion where the shout had come from, and he could see a young man in a ragged dress, leaning against a well and clutching his head while anxious doves looked on. The man looked almost familiar, and Roman continued to watch with concern and unease as the man spoke to himself quietly, growing more and more panicked with every word.  
"Can I run away? But won't she just find me? How am I supposed to escape? How did this even happen? Where the fuck is Thomas?"

The name Thomas echoed in Roman's head, swinging like a pendulum and just barely missing familiarity. He wasn't sure why, but the name invoked a feeling of comfort in his mind, a feeling of stability and safety. Roman climbed down from the wall and walked up to the man. "Hello?"  
The man looked so stunned to see him that Roman wondered if he had been transformed into some sort of beast without his knowledge.  
"Roman!" the man cried. "Oh my goodness, I've never been so happy to see your dumb face. Do you have any idea how we got here?"  
Roman cleared his throat. "I'm not one for philosophy but I do have some ideas. How did you know my name?"  
"How did I- Roman what are you talking about? It's me, Virgil. Remember? The "emo nightmare" you share the Mind Palace with?"  
Roman quirked an eyebrow. "Sir, are you speaking some sort of foreign language? What is "emo"? Where is this "Mind Palace" you speak of? I assure you, I know nothing of you residing in my own palace, if you have done so it's been without my knowledge."  
"Are you out of your mind? Have you seriously forgotten Logan, Patton, Thomas, all of them?"  
"My royal advisors are none of your concern, and I have never met anyone by the name of "Thomas". I'm afraid you have mistaken me for another."  
"What the- You know what, I'm done with this!" Virgil proclaimed, clearly exasperated. Roman watched, baffled, as he ran out of the pavilion and into the woods beyond.  
Roman wracked his brain for how Virgil might have known him, or how he knew of Patton and Logan, but he came up empty handed. Something about him, though, it was familiar. Familiar and... right in a way the rest of the world was not.  
The doves gathered in the pavilion looked at him expectantly. "What?"

* * *

The Queen looked out over the pavilion, watched a prince stare after Snow White. She gritted her teeth. Already, attention was being drawn away from **her** beauty, and towards that undeserving brat. She paced over to her throne and sent for her hunter.


End file.
